1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an anti-reflection film, an anti-reflection film, and a coating composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coating composition with excellent manufacturing efficiency which is capable of forming an anti-reflection film having a multi-layer structure formed of two layers or more having different refractive indices with a single coating step, a method of manufacturing an anti-reflection film having a multi-layer structure of two layers or more using the coating composition, and an anti-reflection film manufactured by the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The anti-reflection film is arranged on the surface of a display in an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a cathode ray tube display (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an electroluminescent display (ELD), and there is a demand for low reflectivity in order to prevent contrast deterioration due to the reflection of external light or reflection of background images as well as a demand for high physical strength (such as scratch resistance), transparency, and the like.
Therefore, in anti-reflection films, in general, on a substrate, functional layers such as a hard coat layer and a high refractive index layer, and a low refractive index layer of an appropriate thickness which has a lower refractive index than the substrate, are formed in this order.
These anti-reflection films can be manufactured by a coating method; however, there is a problem with the productivity since laminating a plurality of layers of thin films having different refractive indices requires a film forming step including at least a plurality of coating steps, facilities associated with the plurality of film forming steps need to be set up, and time is required to complete these steps.
In relation to this problem, techniques capable of forming two or more layers from one coating liquid have been disclosed (for example, refer to JP2006-206832A, JP2007-038199A, JP2007-238897A, and JP2009-198748A).